Mistletoe
by Redline57
Summary: There's a Christmas party in Guardia. The girls are preparing and Lucca found the mistletoe.


1001 A.D. – Leene Square

Lucca, Marle and Crono were setting up the annual Christmas decorations in Leene Square. The party had started already, as it was dusk. The area was lit by candles, the lingering red and blue clouds in the western sky, and some electric Christmas lights that Lucca told everyone were "an experiment." Crono was helping setup the tree while Marle was doing her duty as princess and having the servants setup the food and drinks. Lucca had been given the task of inviting the guests. Well since her pal Marle was daughter of the king, pretty much everyone in town had already shown up. So earlier that day she had walked over to the site of the Epoch that she had stashed away. Normally she'd say that risking altering time was a dangerous thing, but the age old "but it's Christmas!" hounding from Marle over and over eventually got her to fire it up and bring in a few 'extra-chronologicals.' Back at the party, Lucca was standing on a small ladder under the bell's arch, hanging some garland and things.

"Shiny! What fuzzy and shiny?" Lucca nearly lost her balance, but Ayla grabbed the girl's legs, bracing her until she was able to regain her balance and descend the ladder.

"Ayla you scared me!"

"Ayla sorry."

"Uh, so, this is called garland. Its job is to look pretty is all."

"Oh. Food pretty. Red berries for Ayla too?"

"No, these aren't for eating. Ayla, this is mistletoe."

"Missile…toe? Robo weapon?!"

"No it's not a 'missile' actually. It's a tradition where people hang it and then people kiss under it."

"What for?"

"Well it started a long time ago. Its um…"Lucca scratched her head, noting that Ayla was looking intensely at her, as if she had some great lesson to teach her. The thought of Ayla taking this literally had her a little on edge, but the scientist in her continued on. "Well it started a long time ago and it's tradition. You hang it right here. And then if someone is under it, you have to kiss them." Before she could explain anymore, Ayla smiled, leaned in and kissed Lucca.

"Ah, w-w-wait. I, uh, didn't finish the rules!"

"Rules?" Lucca stood there, face red as can be, not quite knowing what to say, and still in shock at what the super-strong woman did. Ayla stood still, waiting for the explanation, but Lucca still had her head in the clouds, so she tried to think of something else to say besides mentioning that a prehistoric woman had just kissed her.

"…nevermind. Just…go have some eggnog." The cavewoman tilted her head in confusion. "Sweetwater."

"Sweetwater good. Lucca sweet too." Ayla turned to try the modern beverage while Lucca turned to blush, her hands at her knees, looking down and trying to make sense of what happened.

"Geez, the girl has no manners! I mean I know she predates them but…"

"Hey Lucca."

"Huh?" Lucca looked upwards and saw Nadia come by, swinging her arms behind her back. "Oh, hey princess."

"I told you its just Marle!"

"Ah, right. Sorry. H-How's it going?"

"Pretty goooood." Marle smiled and waved her arms back and forth. Lucca continued what she was doing for a few seconds until she felt herself being watched. She turned around to see Marle looking right at her.

"What?"

"Wellllll…. you're under mistletoe…"

"Yeah." Marle continued to bounce on her heels. "Oh. OH. Th-this is for decoration." Lucca began to wave her arms wildly, not ready for anything else to happen to her.

"Un huh." Marle smiled and leaned forward toward's Lucca, eyes closed. Lucca stepped back and after a second, Marle opened her eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry princess. I don't think I should. You see, I'm not into girls. That was a mistranslation." Lucca blushed, turning the direction of where Ayla was now standing. Marle looked over toward Ayla and then back to Lucca, now donning a frown on her face.

"But it's a tradition. And traditions are laws. It's important that I, as princess of Guardia" Marle pressed a hand to her chest and extended her arm. "Uphold these laws."

"Um."

"It is therefore a royal decree and you'd be in trouble if you didn't obey." Marle now smiled as Lucca started to feel antsy. "So you have to." Before the girl could object any farther, Marle leans forward and gently kisses Lucca.

"Marle!"

"He he he. Thanks Lucca."

"That was…just...um..."

"Merry Christmas, Lucca." Marle smiled and walked away, leaving the scientist dazed and confused.

As Lucca walked away a little lightheaded, she decides that it might be better to retire to bed now. She walked around the party for a minute, trying to hold her flushed appearance from attracting any attention before walking down the steps into the courtyard and stopped by one of the stone walls. Hearing an unusual sound for a party, she turned to see the cavewoman barreling towards her. "Oh crap, what gives?" Lucca pondered for a split second, noting the air she displaced caused a great wind, sounding like a canon. She put her arms out and leaned backwards. "No! What are you charging for?" After the girl made no attempt to stop, Lucca felt a shiver run down her spine as she quickly looked around. She checked left, right, and then looked up seeing that Marle was standing on the wall, extending her arm, and holding mistletoe above her head. "Oh no."

"Ayla kiss!" Ayla knocked the girl down and took her first real, feverish kiss. Not like the simple one before, but a hard press into the ground. Ayla took all of her liberties in pressing her whole body into Lucca, kissing her gently but firmly, almost sucking the air out of the girl's lungs. When Lucca could no longer breathe, she pulled back and looked up at the smiling cavewoman.

"Wow that was…"

"Ayla like too!"


End file.
